


That Sweet Minor Zest/那甜蜜而撩人的柔情

by LilithR



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce Has Issues, Light Angst, M/M, POV Clark, Post-Justice League (2017), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithR/pseuds/LilithR
Summary: A fill for this DCEU Kink Meme prompt: Clark is (Super)experienced at topping - bonusfor a Bruce who's inexperienced at anal/ has only ever done intercrural/oral - with bonusBruce control-freak issues, Clark pining during sex, and an eventual happy (heh) ending.(Title courtesy of John Keats)点梗：克拉克是个经验（超级）丰富的攻，而布鲁斯只做过腿交和口交，对肛交缺乏经验。布鲁斯有控制欲过强的问题，克拉克在做的途中非常沮丧，但最终是个happy ending。标题出自约翰•济慈的情诗《致芬妮》





	That Sweet Minor Zest/那甜蜜而撩人的柔情

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Sweet Minor Zest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735321) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



直到克拉克把两根滑滑的手指插进布鲁斯的屁股，一股 _这不太对_ 的烦躁感席卷了他。没有特别明确的原因，只是一种直觉，像拉扯一根松掉的线头，不停的告诉他 _事情有些不对劲_ 。克拉克可能不像布鲁斯那样拥有激光一样锋利的直觉和千锤百炼的侦探技巧，但他做了足够久的记者，哪怕全身上下的其他感官都在说着眼见为实，他也能够听到内心的呼喊，只相信自己的直觉。

克拉克放慢动作，不顾布鲁斯发出模糊的抱怨声，坐回自己的腿上，和布鲁斯拉开足够的距离，让大脑走出情欲的迷雾。不对劲的感觉非但没有减弱，反而变得更强烈。某个东西——这一刻的某个东西不对劲，克拉克需要知道到底是什么。

房间的布置没有问题，虽然身下的床单又皱又黏，但透过落地窗，湖边吹来的微风凉爽舒适，刚好带走了室内的潮湿沉闷。夕阳的余晖落在奢华的大床上，整个房间沉浸在淡粉和暖黄的光影中——仿佛大自然自发为国王或神祇创造的最美好的场景。

布鲁斯正像一位古老的神祇，肌肉强健、身段有致、气质优雅，散发着慵懒又危险的气息。光洒在他淡去的蜷曲旧疤和昨晚夜巡新添的瘀伤上，每一道伤痕都是荣誉的勋章，是布鲁斯力量和意志的证明。他充满力量的腿以一种情色的方式邀请般的展开，他抬起下身的弧度刚刚好让克拉克的手指可以深入他。他宽阔的肩膀和深色的胸毛都汗湿了，他的呼吸——通常平稳又克制——此刻却费力又紊乱。在上一轮，他们粗暴的用手摩擦对方的硬挺来缓解彼此的欲望，斑斑点点的白浊洒在了布鲁斯硬如磐石的肌肉上，克拉克仿佛还能闻到空气中微苦的味道，充满情欲的麝香，布鲁斯的味道。即使有敏锐的嗅觉，他依然深深的呼吸，直到自己的肺无法再吸入更多。

其实这个下午开始于熟悉的剧本。蝙蝠洞里，两个人被大量的莱克斯卢瑟加密文件淹没，试图将它们以某种序列顺序编码。（克拉克非常震惊布鲁斯一开始就找了他来帮忙，但他随后认识到，布鲁斯只是喜欢有个人在身边交流想法和假设，一个能跟上他飞速运转的大脑的人。）可能是因为可以和布鲁斯互相打趣，也可能是因为布鲁斯总是能强迫他思考的更快、更深、更机智，或者是因为可以有机会看到，即使没有那些价值百万的制服和没完没了的发明，布鲁斯也会是一个令人钦佩的人，克拉克加速飞往蝙蝠洞。然而他们待在一起的时间几乎总是以裸着躺在附近随便哪个平台上结束。

今天是布鲁斯主动开始的，克拉克回想，平时这个人一般是自己。今天他们甚至没等到检查这些数字到头昏眼花，注意力分散，互相呛声的时候，就啪的滚到了一起，带着疯狂与渴望，用另一种更愉悦的方式互相争斗。事实上，他们才刚进入蝙蝠洞一小时，布鲁斯就开始瞟他，带着优越感的挑衅，这景象撕扯着克拉克的自控力，直到他终于失去控制，只想抹掉布鲁斯唇边得意的笑，最好是通过把自己的勃起塞进他的喉咙的方式，直到他开始哽咽。

“嗯......我发现到现在你还没有操进来过，”布鲁斯小声说，随意的语气就像在讨论一件跟天气一样没意思的事，“有什么特别的原因么？还是说你不愿意？”

遇上布鲁斯之后，克拉克才发现自己的性格里还存在alpha般争强好胜的占有欲。他小心的控制自己的傲慢，努力抗争，却只让自己更想遵循欲望，撕开布鲁斯裁剪精美的西服，把他按在埃及棉制的床单上，用自己的唇舌和牙齿在他身体的每一个地方宣誓主权。

布鲁斯正指望着这个，克拉克突然明白过来。布鲁斯料到了，周密的制定着计划，让他和自己做爱。老实说，克拉克不知道为什么自己会感到惊讶。这可是布鲁斯，出神入化施展诡计，每句话总是有两层甚至三层潜台词，每一项工作日程都神秘莫测，从来不会简单的提出要求的人。

即使这是布鲁斯自己想要的，不是做来讨克拉克开心的事，今天之前，他从没给过任何暗示自己对肛交有兴趣，克拉克也没有给过他这样的暗示，为什么是现在？是什么让布鲁斯改变了想法？

“布鲁斯，”克拉克开口，声音沙哑到难以置信，“你......你真的想要…呃，这样做吗，我是说，”他稍稍低下头，“做这个。”

布鲁斯的眼睛猛地合上又睁开，眉毛皱成一团，脸颊上带着淡淡的红晕。“你现在问我这个？”他轻喘着问，不可置信。

“你说得对，抱歉。”克拉克轻笑，感到安心，同时还有些责备自己。为什么要在意这个，布鲁斯很好，所有事情都很好，是他过度反应了。布鲁斯的多疑在不知不觉中渗进了他的骨头。他转了转手指，缓解长时间保持一个姿势的不适。正是这一刻，他察觉到布鲁斯的表情一瞬间的退缩，短到人类肉眼几乎不能分辨，轻微到即使是拥有强化视力的克拉克都几乎错过，这是窘迫的退缩，而非愉悦。

克拉克完全僵住了，之前的怀疑再次以冲天火箭的速度涌上他的脊柱。布鲁斯在今天之前从没表示过任何对肛交的兴趣。布鲁斯操纵克拉克，而不是请求他。布鲁斯在克拉克把手指推得更深时退缩了，那个宁愿直面折磨也拒绝承认一丝软弱的布鲁斯。

等等。不可能这么简单，不是么？和布鲁斯有关的一切从来不简单。

“你有过，”克拉克清了清突然有些干燥的喉咙，“你之前......做过这个吗？”

布鲁斯抬起头，额角的汗闪着银光，他瘪了瘪嘴，恼怒的神情飞速占领了他的脸，“你是非要等到指头操进别人里面才会开口问愚蠢的问题吗，还是说只是我太倒霉了？”

如果克拉克是另一种性格的人，他可能已经屈服在布鲁斯尖刻的目光下，但实际上他坚守阵地，稳稳的凝视着布鲁斯，“这很重要。”

“看在老天的......”布鲁斯把脑袋砸进枕头，盯着天花板长叹一声。“没有，”最终他开口，几乎是低吼着，“起码没有跟 另一个人 做过这个。”

克拉克几乎是立刻就脑补出一个清晰的画面：布鲁斯脚撑着床垫，斜抬起髋部，把一个假阳具或者按摩器推进屁股里，努力平稳着自己的呼吸，还不到，还不到时候，他对自己重复，直到情欲没有再让他头晕目眩。

“你现在满意了？”布鲁斯继续说，带着怒气却仍然不可思议的性感，“我们可以继续了吗？”

“给......给我点时间......”克拉克摇摇头把画面甩出脑袋。这太重要了。布鲁斯从没......也就是说克拉克是......他信任克拉克，让他成为......他认为克拉克值得这个馈赠，这真的......

老天，好吧，哇噢。可能他还需要更多时间处理这个信息。

“布鲁斯，”他喃喃的说，即使在内心最隐秘的深处，他也从没指望过能得到这样大胆的宣誓。

“克拉克，这不......”布鲁斯的额头皱起细纹，他抬头看着克拉克，表情令人难以捉摸，“这不能说明什么。”

“不能吗？”

“这......”布鲁斯总是那么坚定，总是比任何人多考虑好几步棋，头一次他结结巴巴的措词，最后他放弃了，回到了往常冷酷的怒容，“这只是逻辑上合理的下一步发展，就这样。”

翻涌的狂喜（这意味着布鲁斯终于准备承认克拉克是......承认他们是......）瞬间蒸发了。逻辑上合理的下一步。这他妈的是什么意思？就像——他们此时此刻待在一起，布鲁斯的邀请，之前的手活，克拉克的手指还插在布鲁斯里面——这一切都只是某一个任务，一个布鲁斯无止境的待办事项上被打上勾的一个任务。

克拉克匆匆把手指从布鲁斯体内抽出来，然后双手放在自己的大腿上。他可以感觉到自己的脸颊上布满窘迫，毛细血管扩张，他很确定这一刻他的脸从里到外红的像甜菜。

“你真的......想要这样么？”克拉克几乎没有说出这句话的实感，它听上去像是什么遥远的地方传来的一个问句。之前所有的疑惑像重新开始蔓延的阴影，把他笼罩进黑暗。

布鲁斯哼了一声，仿佛觉得克拉克问了个非常蠢的问题，“怎么，你觉得你可以强迫我做我不想的事？”

“这不是个回答。”克拉克猛地退后，其实他想说的是，你知道你没法阻止我，我们都知道。很明显，布鲁斯在试图挑起一场嘴仗来逃避克拉克的问题，克拉克不会让布鲁斯得逞，除非他脑子糊了。今天他已经让布鲁斯操纵过他一回了，他不会再犯同样的错误。

“我觉得你需要更诚实点，”他接着说，因为，老实说，到现在这个地步，他毫不意外布鲁斯会试着对他说谎。

布鲁斯愤愤的翻了个白眼，表情渐渐变得疑惑，在他开口之前，这已经足够道出答案。他带着自嘲的撇了撇唇角，“那么，实话就是，我不知道。”

“这就是为什么你想骗我去——”

“我觉得骗好像有点言过其实——”

“我没有在和你讨论措词的问题。”

“行吧。”布鲁斯咬咬牙说道。这不是否认，一点儿都不是。

而这......让克拉克更坚定了之前的想法。当布鲁斯对情境感到不确定时，他控制自己身边一切人和事的需求也更明显。允许某个人进入他，允许他绕过所有防备窥探自己的内心？不，布鲁斯只会希望由自己掌控这次性爱的每一秒，他只会花掉整夜制定从头到脚的计划，就像他对待所有的任务一样。

而克拉克曾以为——他真的这么以为——布鲁斯想要这个是因为希望克拉克成为他的第一个......好吧，他只能怪自己太天真。

克拉克点了点头，被伤害和失望深深打击，直到觉得自己可以控制好情绪，才开口说道：“所以说是这么回事，你只是......你这样做......只是因为你觉得这是一件我们需要......打勾核对完成的任务？”

布鲁斯抬起一边眉毛望向克拉克还硬的发痛，挺翘怒张的性器说：“你是在告诉我，你不想和我做吗？”

“不，我当然想，”克拉克回答，他觉得自己在这一点上已经表现的很明显了。

“那还有什么问题？”布鲁斯问，满不在乎的样子，仿佛这一切只是什么古怪的董事会谈判策略。

“什么问题？”克拉克问，难以置信的抬高声调，“认真的吗？”

耻辱和失望的感觉在他的胃中翻搅，像铅一样沉。布鲁斯他妈的最清楚问题出在哪。问题出在，克拉克敏感的察觉了布鲁斯的诡计，和任何人一样，这难道不是......难道他不应该是更特别的存在？难道这不是布鲁斯一开始和他做爱的原因？——因为布鲁斯想要，因为布鲁斯值得——他值得拥有一个和他一样杰出的人，一个有资格待在他的身旁的人，不管是在战场上还是床上。

（虽然，假设这是真的，克拉克用他脑袋中所剩不多的还能理性思考的部分想着，布鲁斯应该和戴安娜在一起，而不是他。戴安娜和克拉克完全不同，她那样勇敢又充满智慧，清楚自己在世间的位置，清楚自己在布鲁斯身边的位置。她配得上布鲁斯，每一个节拍，每一个步伐。）

“克拉克，”布鲁斯不耐烦的出声提醒，把克拉克从刚才的孤影自怜中拎出来，回到现实。

“呃，我......问题是，我希望我的搭档能像我对对方一样怀有热情，而不是——”他停顿了一下，对布鲁斯做了个手势，而布鲁斯仍然像他最狂野的幻想一样在他面前展开身体，仿佛诱惑的化身，“我是说，你看上去......我是说你看上去棒极了，但是......我想做这个，前提是你也想。”

 _这对我来说意义非凡，我希望你也这么认为。_ 他没有——他没能——这么说。即使是超人也没有这样一往无前的勇气，在另一个人面前，在布鲁斯的面前，坦白自己的内心。在这件事上，他和任何一个地球人一样令人沮丧的软弱。

即使是裸着身体平躺着，布鲁斯也成功的给了克拉克一个帝王般的怒视，足以让任何微不足道的人被生生撕成条状，“如果对你来说我不够热情，你只用直说就好了。”

“你知道这不是我......我只是......为什么是现在？”克拉克不觉得他有试图给布鲁斯施压，或者暗示他们到目前状态的性生活缺少什么，但是可能布鲁斯误解了一些脱口而出的言论——

布鲁斯看上去想翻身下床，“听着，如果你不想要我——”

克拉克一只手抚上他的胸口，让他停在原地，力道很轻却很坚定。他感觉到手指下布鲁斯受伤的肋骨在缓慢的愈合，原子一个个聚合成分子。手掌下的心跳急促而坚定。“我没这么说。”

“那你到底想说什么？”布鲁斯问，在克拉克脸上努力找着可能鬼才知道的东西。

克拉克希望他能找到，希望他们还能从灾难般崩塌的交流废墟中挽救一点什么，“你的第一次......它应该有意义。”他再次尝试着说道，被布鲁斯不耐烦的冷哼打断。

“你他妈在开玩笑吗？”话语里的蔑视感明显到像某种活着的生物一样不容忽视。“我不是什么星星眼的青少年，克拉克，我不指望因为你操过我，就需要向我求婚——”

克拉克像被蜇了似的向后缩了一下，“我不是说——这不是——”

但是布鲁斯接着说，每个字都短促，冷静，愤怒，“——我可能只是个人类，但不管什么时候，你都不需要像我会碎了一样的对待我，我他妈的不是玻璃做的。”

玻璃做的？就是这么回事？布鲁斯觉得克拉克认为自己弱小？克拉克在心里叹了口气，再次对自己感到失望，因为自己被布鲁斯的......好吧，布鲁斯的一切，分心而没有注意到他真正意图。他知道——他当然知道——布鲁斯有多讨厌他自己是这个团队里唯一的所谓的人类，有多恼怒自己没有超级力量或超级速度，或者永生，刀枪不入，或者其他任何外星的，神明一般的，超人类的特质。

克拉克不知道应该怎样告诉布鲁斯，正是因为他没任何增强的能力，才让他如此夺目。他不知道要怎样把这一切传达给布鲁斯，正是因为他不得不比任何人更竭尽全力才能成为哥谭需要的那个英雄，才让他成为克拉克认识的人中最与众不同、危险又美丽的人。

布鲁斯只依靠自己的聪慧和不辞辛苦风吹雨打造就的技巧，保护这座他深爱的城市二十多年，这是克拉克能想象的最大的奇迹。他靠着坚定的意志，坚信只要足够努力，就可以让世界变得更好的道理。二十年间——大多数时间里——布鲁斯都是一个善良的人，灵魂未曾被罪恶玷污。克拉克怎么可能停止自己无助的沦陷？以阳光为能量来源的他怎么可能不被布鲁斯燃烧的火光吸引？

让布鲁斯的一切如此卓越的原因，正是因为他只是人类。

但是，要怎样以一种不伤害布鲁斯强烈的自尊心的方式告诉他这些？

克拉克意识到，这是一个考验，这一直都是对他耐心、毅力和他推理技巧的考验，他不太确定，但是，考验 是什么 并不重要，更重要的是 为什么 ，这会导致更多严重的后果。

（当然，克拉克希望——他真的希望——当他们睡在一起后这一切已经被放下了，但这可能是他犯的第一个错误。除非布鲁斯脱下披风，否则他不可能停止考验身边的人。）

“告诉我实话，”他终于开口说道，让自己的声音听起来尽可能的温和，他不希望布鲁斯把它当成一句命令，“你为什么想这样做？”

这些争吵让布鲁斯像泄气的皮球，他向后倾倒直到靠在枕头上，一只手耙过汗湿的头发。他看上去宁愿待在这世界上的任何地方也不愿继续待在这儿。然而某种程度上，这让克拉克感觉好了一些，至少他不是唯一被逼退的人。

“就像我说的，这就像......逻辑上合理的下一步，”布鲁斯说，视线落在克拉克耳朵后面的某处。“人——某个人——比如你，唔，你不会永远满足于口活和腿交——”

“我会的，”克拉克打断他，因为 _什么？_

布鲁斯睫毛纤长的眼睛惊讶的眨了眨，“再说一遍。”

“我说，我当然会，”克拉克重复，“我是说，如果我们都很享受，为什么要介意？这就是性应该有的样子，不是吗？享受彼此。”

“但，我们做的......这些都不是性交，”布鲁斯回答，虽然听起来比之前犹豫的多。

“这......什么？”这绝对不是克拉克预想的发展方向。

“不，它们......你知道它们一直不是，”布鲁斯缓慢的说，看上去像是希望克拉克跟上他的思路。他可能要等上永远，因为这一次，克拉克成了房间里最迟钝的人。

“可能这就是人性，但是你是说我们之前一直在做的......都不是性，因为......？”克拉克充满期待的慢慢停下。

布鲁斯怒气冲冲的皱眉在任何其他情况下都会是无比可爱的，除了现在。

“我们做的都是前戏。”

“哇噢，好吧，这......很新鲜。”克拉克被逗笑了，他的大拇指沿着布鲁斯右脚踝上狰狞的刀疤轻抚，先前他被深深卷入自己的挫败感，以至于他忽视了。显然，他忽视了许多。

“你知道吗，”他说，“不管你多么聪明有谋略，你并非无所不知，这个几乎让我感到开心。”

怎么会有一个人如此聪慧又如此一窍不通，他好奇。但正是因为这样的矛盾让布鲁斯变得迷人。

布鲁斯疑惑的皱眉渐渐变成同样可爱的怒容，“这他妈什么意思？”

“我的意思是，那个告诉你性必须是把你的家伙放进什么里面的人是个蠢蛋，随便是谁，他配不上你。”克拉克说，努力控制自己不要咧着嘴笑出来，布鲁斯可能会误解，他可不希望这样。“而且，我们得说清楚，目前为止我们所做的一切都很好，特别好。我并不是非得把我的家伙放进你的屁股里，或者你把你的放进我屁股。”

布鲁斯微微笑了，评价道：“你真的该好好学学怎么说下流话。”

“这方面你比我专业。”克拉克回答，为他们还能找到一些笑点而感到无上宽慰。

布鲁斯盯着克拉克，目光几乎像是爱抚般从汗湿的乱糟糟的刘海向下滑到还硬着的阴茎，“我猜由我来给你一点指导应该没什么问题。”

可以预见，克拉克的身体立刻绷紧了，“我很期待，”他回答，目光从布鲁斯的头顶扫到脚趾，“但你已经是我见过最慷慨的爱人了，我想是时候由我付出一些回报。”

布鲁斯的嘴张开，然后又迅速合上，在其他情况下这看上去会很有喜剧效果。“你......”他看上去词穷了，最后只是警惕又疑惑地盯着克拉克。

“如果你想要的话——如果肛交是你想和我一起探索的事——我当然愿意，”克拉克继续说，温柔的捏着布鲁斯的腿肚子。“但如果它只是一个你打算打上勾的选框......”

“所以说......你没觉得厌倦？”布鲁斯小心翼翼的问，表情仍然警惕。

距离上一次除了阿福之外的人将布鲁斯的需求放在首位过去了多久了？上次有人对他流露出善意和怜爱？上次有人告诉他，你的想法很重要是什么时候？克拉克回答不出。这也不是问出这些问题的场合。他不可能在一夜之间拆掉布鲁斯这些年修建起来的心墙，或者抹除他的心碎和愤怒，它们让他如此难以接近。他现在能做的只有让布鲁斯看到，生活比那些使命丰富得多——还有欢乐，热忱和幸福，还有许多他应该自己去发现的美好值得追寻。

“我离厌倦还非常远。”他大声的回答，让每个字都浸满自己最大程度的真诚。“即使你——即使我们不做——性不需要证明。”

“就我的经验来说它需要。”布鲁斯回复，像在陈述一个简单却令人悲伤的事实。

“那好吧，我想好消息是，我不适用于你的经验。”克拉克的手指蜿蜒向上，拨开浓密的毛，在布鲁斯的腿根处标画航线。“你喜欢我们正做着的事么？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯承认，他的呼吸从未如此轻柔，缓缓降低他们之间的屏障，好让克拉克看到真相。（而布鲁斯允许克拉克深入自己的事实对他来说已经是鸦片般的快感和最好的春药了。）

“你愿意和我一起探索更多么？和我一起？”克拉克带着压迫感的问道，让自己被本能支配。

“是的。”布鲁斯垂下目光，看着克拉克的手缓慢而坚定的抬起他的腿。“我......我不知道该怎么告诉你，我......我不太擅长表达。”他叹息着说，仿佛这让他感到羞愧。

克拉克笑了，小心的让自己不被满溢的爱意淹没，而此刻，小心翼翼可能是他们最不需要的东西了，他们已经踮起脚尖绕着圈试探对方太久太久了。

“这对我来说不是新鲜事，你知道的。”他俯下身体吻他，布鲁斯在他的吻间轻喘，“我也不需要你向我证明任何事，我不会离开，现在不会，永远不会。但如果这是你想要的，我可能会请你帮帮忙别让我离开你。”

“你当然会，”布鲁斯咕哝道，但他的脸上写满了喜悦，这是克拉克今天最喜欢的一个表情。

“放松，这一次让我来照顾你。”他说，他清楚自己在要求比这句话多得多的东西。他知道布鲁斯一定能感受到他话语里的每一分真挚和仰慕，但他仍然愿意放慢语气来让布鲁斯看到，他们之间再无隔阂。

布鲁斯轻轻叹息，鼻子挨着克拉克的下颌，胡茬扫着他的脸颊，“你就是想勾引我，不是吗？”

“是啊，我真的很想。”他回答，转过头和布鲁斯交换一个接一个的热吻，感觉自己快要融化。在克拉克的身下，布鲁斯拱起身体与他接吻，但唇上的触感如此温柔，克拉克发出无声的叹息。

对布鲁斯来说，这比得上所有辞藻华丽的宣言。

“躺下，”克拉克在亲吻之间指示着，“我来让你快活。”

“你坚持的话，”布鲁斯不情愿的让步，然后与话语中的态度完全相反，他在克拉克身下舒展身体，曲折有致，带着致命的优雅和无法形容的美好，突然间让克拉克难以回首先前深埋内心的占有欲。

他的手重新润滑，笨拙的险些抓不住润滑剂的盖子，他将一根手指深入布鲁斯微微抬起邀请他的屁股，终于尽情的笑了。“你这个样子很美。”他温柔的评价，然后低下头用舌头舔舐布鲁斯敏感的乳首。

布鲁斯很快就硬了，然后在他怀里向上蜷起身体，像一个凹括号，这个景象让克拉克的血脉贲张，他一路向下，在布鲁斯身体各处轻轻舔咬——一处老枪伤，另一处未曾痊愈过的斑点状疤痕，爪痕、红肿、许许多多断掉的骨头和撕裂的肌肉，都是对贯穿一生的付出与牺牲的致敬。上一次你让自己快乐是什么时候？克拉克好奇，上一次你放纵自己是什么时候？他吞吃着布鲁斯的呻吟，品尝他身上咸咸的烟草味。

布鲁斯钳住克拉克的肩膀，指甲深深嵌入他刀枪不入的身体，留下新月般的痕迹，“克拉克，”他喘息着呻吟，带着一丝破碎和忧郁，在克拉克敏锐的耳朵里，不亚于最甜蜜的交响乐。“克拉克......”

布鲁斯听上去忧伤，震惊，被自己身体的反应吓到了。克拉克希望自己是布鲁斯每一声呻吟和叹息的始作俑者，是布鲁斯唯一的庇护者，他可以为此放弃星系间的一切。“就是这样，”他喃喃的说，又加了一根手指，两根手指都弯曲着抵在布鲁斯的前列腺上，“就是这样......你很好，你很完美......”

他不停的如祈祷般低声赞美着，布鲁斯在他的唇舌下难耐的扭动，他们互相触碰的所有地方都像是燃起了火焰，几乎要把克拉克从里到外焚烧殆尽。欲望像丝带蜿蜒盘旋在他的肋骨上，不断拉紧，让他快要在渴求中窒息。他想要把每一刻镌刻在灵魂之上，永远不忘记，不忘记布鲁斯的触感，味道，不忘记他破碎的尖叫，不忘记他的肌肤是怎样契合每一次爱抚。

布鲁斯急躁的手拉着他，嘴唇覆上来，粗暴的深吻，克拉克尝到布鲁斯的吻带着绝望的渴求。这一刻，仿佛宇宙的星辰都重塑成了他们想要的样子。克拉克毫不留情的回吻，如果布鲁斯不想被当成易碎品对待，那么克拉克会满足他的愿望。

布鲁斯的舌尖扫过克拉克的口腔，身体迎合他手指的节奏起伏，他们步调一致，空气中充满了甜蜜的激情，克拉克哽咽着低声呻吟，加入了第三根手指，祈祷自己没有推进的太快。

“布鲁斯，”他含糊的喊道，声音磕磕绊绊，蘸满情欲，他的拇指拂过布鲁斯额角的一滴汗，“你是不是......”

后面的话没说出口，因为布鲁斯睁开他明亮美丽的眼睛，看着克拉克就像看着一个奇迹。“Fuck，”他低低的咒骂，握紧克拉克的手指仿佛永远也不想松开，“求......求你......”

“说给我听，”克拉克乞求，带着意料之外的挑逗和释放的控制欲，他已经不确定到底有没有成功克制过自己，而这些在布鲁斯快失去意识的身体的允许前已经不重要了。

“进来。”布鲁斯说，他后仰着头，袒露脖颈，这已经是足够明显的邀请。

克拉克把更多的润滑涂在阴茎上，因此撒了更多在床单上，但当他下沉身体，滑进那紧致灼热的入口时，一切都是值得的。布鲁斯的内里像熔炉一样热，像鼓面一样紧，世界上没有东西——没有任何东西——可以比得上终于第一次进入布鲁斯的感觉。

克拉克稳定的推送着，和布鲁斯的心跳，还有他们的呼吸频率一致。布鲁斯抓紧他的肩膀，如优雅的舞者一般弯曲身体嵌进他怀里，皮肤上每个相触的粒子都在融化。克拉克本能的抽插着，每一次挺进都是一句宣誓，一句诺言，“你是我的，我是你的，我会和你一起，直到永远。”

克拉克撩起布鲁斯前额的刘海向后梳，笑着投入下一个吻，布鲁斯回应着，他们的身体滑腻而美好的贴在一起，像一直以来的那样完美同步。“你还好么？”克拉克在他们接吻的间隙小声的问。

布鲁斯只发出一声急躁的闷哼，然后一个干净利落的翻身，压在了克拉克的身上。他俯视着克拉克，夕阳将他的皮肤镀成古铜色，“你说呢......”布鲁斯有些喘不过气，脸色潮红，但看上去依然是克拉克见过的最傲慢的人。他前后摆着腰，把克拉克的硬挺更深的吞进体内。

“你真的......很棒，”克拉克感叹，然后绽放微笑，这真的感觉太他妈好了——仅此一次——在和布鲁斯有关的事情上占据上风。“但我觉得——”他两手抓紧布鲁斯的两片臀瓣，把他分的更开，让他无法移动“——应该这样，”

“Fuck，克拉克——”

“这样，”克拉克把脚平放在床垫上，固定着布鲁斯，这样他就可以持续猛烈的戳刺，每一次都以正确的角度撞在点上。

布鲁斯绷紧身体，肌肉吃力的颤抖着，随后他只能软下腰，前倾着再次吻上克拉克的唇，性感，缓慢，带着令人难以承受的温柔。“这样正好。”克拉克低声说，含吻着布鲁斯的下颌，剩下的话语尽数消弭，他们的动作同步，仿佛融为一体，形神合一。

******

月光悄悄的爬上床，将整个卧室笼罩在银蓝色的光芒中，克拉克清醒过来，慵懒而餍足的伸了个懒腰，布鲁斯靠着他的肩膀，抗议的发出几句没有意义的嘟囔，他还像个篮子一样挂在克拉克身上，没精打采的样子仿佛在宣告着一场胜利，承认着刚刚的性爱有多么非凡绝伦。

“你感觉怎么样？”克拉克轻柔地问。

“我感觉我可以睡上一整周。”布鲁斯打了个哈欠，增强了这句话的说服力。他抬起头，有些紧张的微微一笑，“我想我欠你一个道歉。”

“你不欠我什么。”克拉克的手慢吞吞的抚摸布鲁斯的背，享受滑腻肌肤传来的温暖，把玩其下的肌肉，“而且我很高兴你度过了美好的时光。”

“美好的时光，”布鲁斯摇头，有些懊恼的笑了，眼角爬上道道细纹，“作为一个靠文字谋生的人，你可真擅长轻描淡写。”

“噢，做爱本应该使人愉快，不然为什么要做，对吧？”

“因为高潮很爽？”布鲁斯抬起一边眉毛猜道。

“是很爽，但是高潮不是做爱的一切目的，”克拉克回答，“让你的搭档感到舒服——知道怎样让对方舒服——这才是重要的。欢笑，亲密无间，和对方分享快乐......这才是重要的。”

“我......”布鲁斯看上去想要说些什么，不过最终摇了摇头，又重拾笑颜，“我猜你今后会变成一个讨厌鬼。”

若是在一个小时前，哪怕布鲁斯说的再小心翼翼，克拉克可能都会生气。但现在，他看到了布鲁斯彻底臣服在自己欲望下的样子，他知道布鲁斯从他一生中认识的所有人中选择了他，信任了他，和他分享自己脆弱的部分。无论曾经面对过多少次世界末日的威胁，克拉克可能也永远没办法拥有那样的镇定与勇气——他是超人，而布鲁斯一直是那个更好的人。

“你说对了，”他回答，他确定自己的愉悦如此巨大，甚至远在国际空间站都能感受到它。“我会的。”

“我就猜到是这样。”布鲁斯说，摆出他最擅长的长期受难的悲惨模样，但克拉克能看到这模样下隐藏的真实，看到布鲁斯是个什么样的人，看到他不屈不挠的忠诚和坚定不移的真心。

他温柔耐心的笑了，饱含着不可思议的爱意，“谢谢你。”最后，克拉克安静的说，“谢谢你的信任。”

布鲁斯俯下头，用又一个吻挑逗克拉克，带着强烈的占有欲和确信，“说实话，我......唔，我很高兴我等了。”他一字一顿的说，无比诚挚，“我......我很高兴那个人是你，克拉克。”

克拉克感到眼角一阵可疑的发酸，但他努力平静下来，笑得泪眼朦胧，可能他所有的感情都暴露了，但头一次，他觉得布鲁斯不会介意的。

“我也是。”他回应，把布鲁斯又拉进一个吻，在无声中宣誓他的柔情。

 

END  
——————  
感谢读到这里的你！


End file.
